


Whatsisname

by drummer_boy



Series: Forgetting you, but not the time [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU-The Band Doesn't Exist, Alcohol, Angst, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Nostalgia, Possibility for a part two, Sex-Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummer_boy/pseuds/drummer_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>"Fuck. I can remember his face clear as day but I've forgot his name."</cite>
</p>
<p>
  <cite>"Guess that sums up how much you loved him back, huh?"</cite>
</p>
<p><cite>"Shut up, Cal, he was lovely."</cite><br/> <br/>Silence fell over the two boys as Ashton stared into his drink. He hadn't really thought about his ex after they broke up. Hell, he'd tried to forget about him as soon as he set foot outside his house. He'd only been 19 at the time, but things were pretty serious between the two of them.<br/>Ashton took a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>
  <cite>"I wonder how he's been?"</cite>
</p>
<p>In which a drunk night out with his best friend makes Ashton realize that he still cares about his ex, and the fact that he can't even remember his name keeps nagging at him.</p>
<p>Based on <cite>Whatsername</cite> by Green Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatsisname

~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton stumbles back towards the bar from the dancefloor, sweaty and slightly out of breath. Calum follows him suit, and they both order another drink. Ashton doesn't care that he's already had too much to drive back home, he was here to forget about everything for a while and  _live_ a little. He catches his breath and looks up at his friend, who's already downed the glass and is now looking at his phone with a smug smile.

"Dude are you  _seriously_ texting your boyfriend right now?" Ashton asks.

     "He texted me first, shut up!"

"Why do you have so much luck with guys? It's not fair."

     "What do you mean?"

"How long have you been in  _looove_ , now?" He drags out the word with a giggle.

Calum's cheeks turn pink and he looks up from his phone with a goofy smile.  
     "Six years."

Ashton slams his glass on the counter. "And you still haven't asked him to marry you?! You've been talking about it for so _long_ , Cal!"

     "It needs to be perfect, though!"

"Oh my God, Calum, you're such a sap." Ashton slaps Calum's shoulder and smiles. Calum sends another text on his phone before he locks it and puts it in his pocket.

     "Don't get too invested in me and my relationships just because yours never work out."

"Ouch. That hurts, man." Ashton clutches his chest. "You know nobody loves me."

     "Oh come on, plenty of people like you!"

"But they never take the time to  _fall in love_ with me!"

     " _I_ love you!"

"Not in  _that_ way, you asshole."

     "You're wallowing in self-pity again, Ash."

"I know. I don't care."

     "Surely there's been at least  _one_ person who's been with you for longer than a couple months, right?"

"You tell me. I'm pretty sure _I_ can't think of anyone."

     "Lemme think. What about your ex?"

"Which one? Ass." He scoffs.

     "Y'know, the blond one. Ridiculously tall guy. He loved you, didn't he?"

"Blond one- oh wait! You mean that guy I dated when I was like nineteen?"

     "That's the one!"

"I mean I guess he loved me, that was so long ago, though."

     "See?"

"What was his name? I can't recall."

     "Oh my God.  _How_ long has it been, again?!"

"Must've been, what? Six? Seven years now? Seems like forever ago."

     "Gosh."

" _Fuck_. I can remember his face clear as day but I've forgot his name."

     "Guess that sums up how much you loved him back, huh?"

"Shut up, Cal, he was lovely."

Silence fell over the two boys as Ashton stared into his drink. He hadn't really thought about his ex after they broke up. Hell, he'd tried to forget about him as soon as he set foot outside his house. He'd only been 19 at the time, but things were pretty serious between the two of them.  
Ashton took a sip of his drink.

"I wonder how he's been?"

     "You don't have him on Facebook?" Calum asks curiously.

"Why would I? I deleted him from my life when we broke up."

     "Not even a single picture left on your phone?"

"Nope. Even his clothes, shower products, anything that he left at my place, all gone."

     "Talk about rash decisions."

"Whatever, man. You knew how I felt back then."

     "I know, I'm sorry."

"Sometimes I miss him, you know?"

     "Oh?"

"Like, it's the little things you remember about people, right?"

Calum nodded.

"He always wanted to be the smaller spoon when we were cuddling. Even though he was so ridiculously tall and lanky. This one time he got scared of the thunder outside and he demanded for me to cuddle him alright. I nearly lost all feeling in my legs that night, but I'll never forget the look on his face when he fell asleep."

     " _Wait_ , was that the time he drooled all over your shirt?"

"...Yeah."

     "Oh my God, that's so gross!"

"It was very endearing, thank you very much."

     "Didn't he also drop your phone in the water at Sea World or something?"

"Nah, that was at the zoo."

     "Same thing."

"Whatever. Clumsy people are adorable."

     "When you're blinded by love..."

"Look who's talking!" Ashton kicks Calum's leg softly, letting him know he was just joking around.

"I wonder if he still plays guitar. He always sang the most beautiful songs for me when we were at his place."

     "Holy shit I don't even know if I ever told you this!"

"What?" Worry started to fill Ashton's dazed mind.

     "It's nothing bad, relax. He once came to serenade you in the middle of the night, but you weren't home. So -of course- I wake up and see your douchey-ass boyfriend outside and yell at him. He got so fucking red, oh my God! I don't think he ever tried doing that again." Calum laughs.

Ashton looks down and buries his hands in his lap. "That would've been so romantic."

     "It was hilarious."

"Dick."

     "Oh you love me."

"Fuck off."

     "Hey, tell me more about him, you seemed to be in a good mood until I opened my mouth. I'll shut up if you want to."

"It's fine."

Calum motioned at Ashton to continue, a soft smile prominent on his face.

"He had the prettiest voice, too." Ashton smirked. "You know how they say singers always do it louder? They're right."

     "Ashton!?"

"He was so vocal! So fucking good in bed."

     "Oh my God, I don't wanna know." Calum turns away from Ashton on the barstool.

Ashton laughed, "He gave the best blowjobs, I'm sure your boy can't compete with him."

     "Gross."

"Don't act like you wouldn't wanna know!"

     "Stop it!" Calum smiled, cheeks red from blushing.

"Fuck, is that weird to say? I mean, I don't think I've been with anyone who was better at it than him, but that might just be because I'm still not 100% over him."

     "No?"

"I've tried to. But I guess this whole conversation proves otherwise."

     "True."

"Plus, he had a lip ring, which made our nights alone 30% more interesting."

     "Ew, Ash! Shut up!"

Ashton laughed along with his friend, hoping he hid his broken heart well enough for Calum not to notice anything.

"I even picked up drumming because of him."

     "Oh yeah, I remember! Why'd you stop?"

"I dunno. We each went our own ways. I didn't- It reminded me of him and I just couldn't do it anymore. I think he even wanted to become a professional musician."

     "That's awesome. I wonder if he made it. If he did you can say that you know him!"

"I can't."

     "Why? Because you can't remember his name?" Calum looks at his friend, confused.

"I can't- I, I hurt him."

     "What do you mean?"

"That's why I left, my stupid ass even tried to get rid of all memories of him, pretending it never even happened."

     "But-"

"He even moved shortly after, I was kind of relieved he wanted to get rid of me, too."

     "Ash, you think so low of yourself."

"I know," he sighs. "it's just. I was very mentally unstable back then. I could only see me taking him down with me. I wanted him to forget about me so that's why I forgot about him."

     "That's heavy."

"Teenage drama queen, am I right?" Ashton shot him a bittersweet smile, and took another sip of his drink.

"I though I ran into him down on the street, the other day."

     "Seriously?!"

"Yeah. I mean, he  _kinda_ looked familiar, but it wasn't him. The guy had blond hair and a quiff, even wore the same stuff he used to wear all the time, but that was about it."

     "Whoa. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't be, it was just my imagination giving me false hope."

     "Fase hope? Of what?"

"Of ever talking to him again. I know I can't. He wouldn't want me to, anyway."

     "You don't know that!"

"But I do."

     " _How_ can you be so sure?"

"I  _left_ him, Cal!" Ashton raised his voice with sudden found rage. "I left him without telling him why and I disappeared from his life and-  _Fuck_ I probably made him all miserable and made him feel unwanted when really I only wanted the best for him, I-" Ashton wiped at the tears that had started forming in his eyes.

"I'm so pathetic. I should be over him by now, it's been  _years_ , Cal."

     "You're allowed to feel sad, Ash. Especially after you bottled everything up." He opened his arms and Ashton fell into them, being enveloped in a warm embrace. He let his tears stain Calum's shirt, knowing his friend wouldn't care.

 A solid minute later Ashton squeezes Calum and sits back down. He orders another drink, and stares at his hands in silence.

Then Calum speaks up again. "Hey, his last name doesn't happen to be Hemmings, does it?" The sound of a glass hitting the floor and shattering right next to them startles Ashton. He turns to see what happened, but he can't make out the figure hastily making their way towards the exit in the haze of all the people.

He thinks about it. The name did sound vaguely familiar, but it could be any of his previous partners, so Ashton isn't sure.

"I dunno, maybe. Why?"

     "A friend of my cousin was getting married in two weeks, I thought the guy looked familiar, but I wasn't sure."

Calum offers Ashton his phone. "Wanna see the picture?"

"Please, no." he holds his hand in front of the screen. "Whatever you do, keep me out of it, please."

     "Alright." Calum put his phone back into his pocket.

"Cal, can we get a taxi back home? I don't feel like partying anymore."

     "Yeah, of course." Calum grabbed his phone again, punching some numbers and calling a taxi. Ashton paid for both their drinks and Calum helped him get up and out of the club. The cold air and dark sky seemed to clear Ashton's mind a bit, though everything felt kind of surreal at this time of night.

Ashton looks around to see if their ride had arrived yet, and notices somebody getting into the passenger's seat of a car, which pulls up with a screech and drives away quickly. He doesn't get the chance to think about it, though, as Calum pulls him in the other direction. They both get into the back seat and drive off. Ashton leans against the cold window, remembering just how much he'd drunk and tries not to get sick.

     "You wanna talk about it when we're home?" Calum asks softly.

Ashton shakes his head. "It's useless. He's gone, I can't rewind time and undo what I've done."

     "Would you? I mean, if you could?"

"Probably not. It's like, this thing that happened and it's part of who I am, now. I've maybe forgotten his name but I won't forget the time we had together, no matter how hard I try to. He's in my mind now."

     "Couldn't have said it any better."

~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! This was definitely one of my favourite things to write, I hope I captured the feelings just as well as I imagined. Let me know what you think, and wether or not you want a part two to this. I've got some ideas but I won't write anything unless I'm sure people will want to read it!
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: [@clrummer-boy](http://www.clrummer-boy.tumblr.com)


End file.
